


Never Regret

by Diary



Category: Kingsman (Movies), London Spy, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acephobia, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - London Spy (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twins, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Brothers, Canon Gay Character, Charlie Hesketh & Alex Turner Are Twins, Conversations, Disturbing Themes, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Crossover. Identical twins Charlie Hesketh and Alex Turner reunite as adults. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingsman or London Spy. 
> 
> Author's Notes: I gave Alex's biological mother the name Marie. See bottom for more notes on this fic.

Alex is leaving for his lunchbreak when he sees someone sitting on a nearby bench and freezes.

The man stands up. “I’m guessing you didn’t know about me until now.”

“No,” he agrees.

Offering his hand, the man says, “Charles Hesketh. Charlie.”

He shakes it. “Alistair Turner. Alex.”

“Oh, yeah, I do vaguely remember Frances. Never liked me. Guess that wasn’t the case with you.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure.”

Charlie gives a half-smile. “Mind if I join you for lunch?”

…

At a café near the MI6 building, Alex asks, “How did you know where I worked?”

“Both my parents are MI5, and Dad occasionally helps out a mate from the Kingsman branch. Do you what know that is?”

“Vaguely,” Alex answers.

“If you’re wondering what I’m doing here- Last year, my dad had some medical problems. He’s doing much better, now, but at the time, he needed bone marrow. Apparently, they never wanted me to know I was adopted, but-” He shrugs.

“I’m sorry,” Alex offers. “I’m glad he’s doing better.”

Charlie nods. “They didn’t tell me about you, but once I knew that, I started remembering things. I don’t expect anything out of you. I was just curious. If you ever want to talk, contact me. If you don’t, don’t worry, I’ll never contact you.”

Quietly, Alex says, “I’d like to get to know you.”

…

After work, Alex takes Charlie to his flat.

Looking around, Charlie comments, “Oh, God, you’ve never had a girlfriend, have you?”

Alex tenses. “No.”

Charlie smiles. “Oh. Gay? It doesn’t matter. What disturbs me is the fact you’ve apparently never had anyone important, ever. Do you even have any friends?”

“What is your definition of ‘friend’?”

“Well, that answers that,” Charlie declares. “Alright, I’m going to do some rearranging so that this place doesn’t look like- and you’re going to keep it that way until I’m gone. Christ, my mum’s a neat freak, I’ve got an uncle in the marines and a cousin in the army, and none of them are _this_ bad.”

“Have you had dinner,” Alex asks.

…

Taking a bite of his chicken, Charlie looks down at the mathematical equations. “Huh. We really are completely different,” he says through a mouthful. Swallowing, he adds, “How come you ended up a genius? I’ve heard of identical twins having different sexualities but never a significant difference in I.Q.s.”

Alex takes a sip of his tea. “Mathematics isn’t something you have much interest in?”

“I’m more into the arts,” Charlie answers. “Mum and Dad- well, there isn’t much they aren’t supportive of when it comes to me, but I don’t want to be the annoying family outcast who talks about Holbein and Margaret Mitchell and Steven Spielberg all the time. Dad’s said, after I finish university, he’ll see about getting me an interview with the Kingsman.”

“Why them?”

“Because, and no offence intended, I don’t agree with a lot of things MI6 does, I don’t want to actually work with either of my parents, and there are too many common people in the army.”

“Wasn’t Hans Holbein the Younger a peasant?”

“Yes and no,” Charlie answers. “I didn’t mean common as in lower socioeconomic classes. I mean, my cousin literally joined because it’s illegal to just shoot people, and according to my uncle, the marines aren’t as picky as they like people to think. He says they’ll take almost any idiot who can pass a physical and don’t particularly care if they get the sadistically insane like my cousin.”

“Do you know anything about our biological parents,” Alex asks.

Looking over, Charlie answers, “Yeah. Or our mum, at least. Like Frances, she didn’t like me very much, either.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because,” Charlie softly answers, “she stayed with you and never saw me again.”

…

Marie sighs when she hears the doorbell ring. Setting down her knitting, she goes to open it.

“Alex!” Drawing him into a hug, she greets, “Hello, sweetheart. Frances didn’t tell me you were coming. Would you like something to eat? I’ve just-”

He detangles himself, and with one proper look at him, her stomach drops. “Alex, sweetheart, is something wrong?”

“I’ve met Charlie,” he informs her. “My brother.”

“Oh,” she says. Trying to smile, she pulls him inside. “What all do you know?”

“I know you’re our biological mother.”

Nodding, she closes the door and gently tugs. “Come on. Before- there’s something you need to see, first, sweet boy.”

In her room, she digs her safe out from under the bed, enters the combination, and stands up. Setting it on the bed with her, she pats the other side of it. “Sit down. Please.”

He does.

She takes out the bag labelled ‘Charles’ first and hands it to him.

He looks through the smaller bags containing baby teeth, the pictures, and the various locks of hair.

“They sent letters, too,” she tells him. “They’re all in a box at the post office.” Finding the flash-drive, she continues, “Here. This has emails from them and pictures of you both.”

Taking out the bag labelled ‘Alex’, she says, “I couldn’t keep your teeth. Frances wouldn’t allow it. But do you remember, I was always there when you got haircuts?”

He’s quiet for a long moment. “Frances wanted me because I was a genius. Why did you let her? Why did you give him away completely?”

She takes a deep breath and rapidly blinks. “I was- before all this happened, it was always the estate for me. I made so many bad choices- Not that you and Charlie were,” she quickly assures him. “Having you two was the best thing I ever did. Only- I didn’t deserve either of you. I tried to take care of you both, but I wasn’t good at it. You- I thought there was something wrong with you mentally. Because I didn’t understand you were showing how smart you really were. And Charlie was always bored but- prickly around other children.”

“I tried,” she desperately tells him. “Every night, I told you that I loved you and I’d do anything I had to, to protect you when you got older. And I told him I loved him and that someday, I'd find a way to make him happy.”

“I knew the Heskeths. They visited Frances and her husband sometimes. They were always kind to me. Everyone knew they wanted a child so badly. It should have been easy for them to adopt a child, or at least, much easier than it was. Instead, they kept having horrible luck. Frances wanted you, but she didn’t want Charlie around.”

She wipes her eyes. “You needed someone to protect you from her, Alex. Even if I couldn’t be a proper mum, I could still do that.”

“You did,” he interjects.

She gives him a watery smile and shudders. “But Charlie- I knew they’d love him and raise him proper. They even offered to let me visit when he was a bit older, but it would have hurt too much. I knew he was happy and safe. He was their little prince, and he was making friends and growing strong and healthy.”

“Did you know he’d found out about being adopted?”

She nods. “I asked them not to tell him about me unless he asked. And everyone agreed that- the two of you shouldn’t know about one another. At least not-” She fumbles.

“Because of Frances.”

“In her own way, she loves you, sweetheart,” Marie replies. “Whatever her failings, she’s always made sure you were safe and had every opportunity.”

He’s silent for a long moment.

“Alex?” Tentatively, she touches him.

When he looks over, he shakes his head. “I don’t blame you. However, I have a brother. I have a brother, and he tries to hide it, but I can tell what happened has negatively impacted him in several ways.”

She laughs and pulls him into a hug. “There’s my sweet boy.” Sighing, she kisses his head and continues holding him close. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m sorry for all of us. Please, believe that everything I did, I did to try to give you and him the best.”

“If he wants to meet you, would you like to meet him?”

Pulling back, she nods and wipes her eyes again. “Yes, I’d love to, but only if it’s what he wants.”

“You need tissue,” he says. Standing up, he holds out his hand.

…

After Alex arrives on campus, Charlie declares, “We’re getting pizza. You eat too healthy.”

“How so?”

“I mean, from what I can tell, you never have sugar or anything greasy,” Charlie answers. He slings an arm over Alex’s shoulder.

Alex tenses slightly but continues walking at the same pace.

“Do you even drink coffee or fizzy drinks?”

“I occasionally drink coffee.”

Charlie lightly scoffs.

“I talked to Marie,” Alex tells him. “Our biological mother.”

Charlie withdraws his arm. “How’d that go?”

“If you’d like to see her-”

“I wouldn’t,” Charlie declares. “I’m sure she’s a lovely woman, but it wasn’t her I was curious about. I have a mum and dad. Mine. It’s only my brother I felt I should meet, at least, once, now that I remembered him.”

“Do you remember her?”

“Not really,” Charlie answers. “You?”

“No. I wish I could.”

“It might come back, in time,” Charlie offers.

They get to the pizzeria.

“Come on. You can order tea and have a skim cheese slice loaded with vegetables after you try a slice of proper pizza.”

“What constitutes a proper pizza?”

…

One night, Charlie shows up at 1:18 in the morning with his advanced calculus homework.

“Don’t you ever sleep?”

“I have insomnia,” Alex answers. “And since you’re awake, too-”

“I’m a uni student, not someone with an important job within a spy organisation.”

“I don’t let my lack of sleep affect me.”

“You’ll have to teach me that when I become one."

“I know all the answers,” Alex says, “but I don’t know how to help you work them out.”

“Figure out a way,” Charlie orders. “I no longer have a tutor after that,” he utters some choice words and terms in regards to his tutor, “decided to have recreational fun in my dorm room with my ex-girlfriend. Thank God it wasn’t on my bed, at least.”

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

“I’ve had several. This one wasn’t exactly serious, but there’s dating other people, and then, there’s getting down and dirty with someone else in the room your main partner _sleeps_ in.”

Nodding, Alex logs onto his laptop.

“What about you? Ever any bird or boy in your life?”

“No.”

“Why not? I know how good we look, and with how smart you are-”

“I’m going to try guiding you through these problems, now,” Alex says.

…

When they finally get the homework done, Charlie lets out a loud breath, kicks Alex off the couch, and scrawls fully on top of it. “Thanks. Now, either produce some coffee, or I’ll leave after I wake up in the morning. It might be noon, I only have art history in the morning, and the dean doesn’t care if I miss it.”

“You could have the bed,” Alex offers.

“That would require moving.”

Alex goes to get pillows and blankets, and when he returns, Charlie is sound asleep.

…

In the morning, Charlie wakes up when the smell of food invades the flat.

“My favourite,” he mumbles. “Thanks.”

Alex nods.

While they eat, Charlie says, “Come with me this Sunday when I have dinner with my parents.”

“I’m not sure they’d want to see me.”

“I think they will.”

“What if you’re wrong?”

Charlie shrugs. “I don’t care.” He catches Alex’s eyes. “We’re brothers. Maybe that didn’t mean much when I was younger, but it does now. You had a chance to get rid of me three months ago, but you didn’t. Now, we’re stuck with each other, no matter how our parents or Marie feel about it.”

“Frances isn’t-” Alex pauses.

Charlie tilts his head. “What?”

“Nothing.”

…

On Sunday, Charlie looks at Alex and scoffs. “You could have changed after work.”

“I did change. What’s wrong with this?”

Laughing, Charlie comments, “Okay, well, we now know that, once you find a girl or boy, you’ve gotten meeting the parents in the bag. Think I could send you in my place once I get a serious girlfriend?”

“Charlie, answer me.”

“Nothing wrong, just, you could wear something causal occasionally.”

“When I go jogging-”

“Look, here’s the key. I’m going to make sure Dad brought in the post. Go inside.”

Alex complies, and almost as soon as he does, a woman appears, pulls him over, and kisses his cheek. “Hi, babe. Oh, don’t you look sharp. Is it a girl you’re bringing?”

A man appears. “Now, Chelsea, you know this one would have already sent pictures and videos if there was someone special enough to warrant meeting us.” Alex is pulled into a hug. “How’s my boy doing?”

Alex quickly extracts himself.

“Is everything alright, baby,” Chelsea inquires with a concerned look.

“Mum, Dad, this is Alex.”

Both parents snap their head towards the door.

“My brother,” Charlie adds. “And sorry. I really didn’t mean for it to go down like this. Aren’t you two supposed to be in the kitchen?”

Sighing, his dad pulls him into a hug.

Chelsea offers her hand to Alex. “Hello. I’m Chelsea, and this is my husband, Easton. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Mrs Hesketh,” he answers.

Easton lets go of Charlie and offers his hand. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you, Alex. Actually, we’re not in the kitchen because we wanted to ask Charlie about whether his guest wants wine or beer. We have a wide selection of the former but not much in the way of the former.”

“I don’t drink anything alcoholic,” Alex says.

Charlie groans. “Seriously? I swear, if you didn’t look so much like me, I’d wonder if we could possibly truly be brothers.”

“Charles,” Chelsea scolds. She smiles at Alex. “Very sensible for one so young. We have a large selection of teas, and if you’d like, I think we have some soft cider. Why don’t you come help me decide?”

Shooting a look at Charlie, Alex nods and follows her.

…

Once the food is served, Easton asks, “So, Alex, have you ever done acting?”

Shooting another look at Charlie, Alex answers, “No, sir.”

“We ask because Charlie has,” Chelsea tells him. “He was in drama at college, and he used to put on plays for his dad and me.”

“We’re not revisiting that,” Charlie grumbles.

“You were wonderful,” Easton declares, and Chelsea nods.

“Me and Alex don’t really have interests in common,” Charlie says.

“Oh, so, he won’t be bringing over a painter friend to do a detailed painting on the ceiling,” Easton inquires.

Charlie glares. “I’m still bitter over that. It was my room, the ceiling wasn’t hurt, and I shouldn’t have had to work all summer to pay to get it redone back to normal.”

“And we still maintain that-” Chelsea starts.

“What was the painting of,” Alex interrupts.

“Some Hans Holbein one,” Chelsea answers. “Are you into art, too, Alex?”

“No, ma’am,” he answers.

“If I could, I’d be buying Holbein’s works,” Easton says. “Eight years old, there was a field trip to some museum, and Charlie comes home absolutely in love with the man. We got him a library card, and I don’t think the librarians working there will ever forgive us. Even then, he could speed-read, and every day we’d let him, he was down there demanding more books on anything involving Holbein.”

Charlie rolls his eyes but says in a sincere tone, “But I do have some of the best copies of his works available. Mum and Dad found someone who can copy any painting in exact detail. Of course, she added tiny little altercations to it to make it clear that she wasn’t trying to pass it off as the original.” He smiles at them, and they smile back.

…

After dinner, Easton and Charlie clear the table, and Chelsea pulls Alex aside.

“I know we don’t know each well, but I want you to know, if you ever need anything, you can turn to us. As long as it doesn’t endanger Charlie, we’ll do anything to help you, no questions asked. He’s our son, but you’re his brother. That means something.”

“Thank you, Mrs Hesketh.”

“Chelsea,” she corrects. “And Easton.”

He nods.

…

After dinner, Charlie drives them to Alex’s flat. “I’m sorry,” he says. “You seem incredibly uneasy. Are you-”

“There’s a room I worked on my serious equations in,” Alex blurts out. “One day, Frances locked me in it. That was one of the few times I’ve ever witnessed Marie show aggressive behaviours. I don’t know what exactly happened between her and Frances, but Frances never did it again. Growing up, whenever Marie would try to get me to play, Frances would lecture about laziness and frivolity. She says she loves me, but I’ve always known it was my intellect she valued.”

He takes a shallow breath.

“Even though it hurt Marie, I’m truly glad you ended up with Chelsea and Easton. They love _you_.”

“Yeah,” Charlie agrees.

Reaching over, he hugs Alex as best he can. “I’m sorry you were so unlucky. I promise, if I’d known when I was younger, I would have tried to help.”

“I’m fine, now.”

“That’s debatable,” Charlie says with none of his usual playfulness.

…

Months past, and one day, there’s a knock on Charlie’s dorm door.

“Come in,” he calls.

Looking up from his book, he sees Alex. “Hey. Take a seat. I’ll be done soon. Did you get that email Mum sent?”

“I might have met someone.”

The book falls to the floor, and Charlie almost stumbles out of bed. “Like, non-platonically?”

Alex gives a small shrug.

Grabbing Alex, Charlie hauls him up. “We’re going to the pizzeria and talking about this. I’ll even buy.”

…

“We’re not supposed to conduct background checks on civilians without going through the proper channels.”

“You conducted a background check without doing so.”

“Yes.”

Charlie waits.

“His name is Danny Holt. He has a criminal record, a history of unsafe sex, and our first meeting was- unconventional.”

“Okay,” Charlie says. “That would be a red flag for most sane people, but is there a positive side to counter all this?”

“I don’t know.”

Giving him a penetrating look, Charlie says, “Oh. You saw him, and something about you just responded. Even now, you can’t stop thinking about him.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

Charlie gives him a sympathetic smile. “If you don’t feel safe around him, don’t ever go near him again. This criminal record and unsafe sex, what exactly are we talking about?”

“Non-violent. Drugs, disorderly conduct, and one case of resisting arrest. From what I gather, the sex was always consensual on the other person’s side, at least.”

Charlie winces. “Well, I’ll hold off feeling sorry for him for right now. So, I’m assuming he’s into men, too.”

“Yes.”

“If you feel safe going around him, I can’t tell you whether you should or shouldn’t. Only that, if you do, be careful.”

“Why am I having these feelings?”

“Because, thank God, you do appear to have the capacity for sexual and romantic desires. I was terrified you might end up one of those bizarre-o aromantic asexuals or whatever they’re called.”

“People who are asexual and/or aromantic aren’t-”

“I’m not advocating discrimination, I’m just saying, I find them weird and incomprehensible.”

“I’m sure a good number of them feel the same towards people such as you,” Alex replies.

Charlie shrugs.

“For some reason, you’re attracted to this stranger. It’s the sort of thing that occasionally happens to people. I don’t think anyone can say why.”

“Do you have anything more to offer?”

“No,” Charlie answers. “Sorry.”

…

The next time they meet, Charlie comments, “Something’s different about you.”

“I met with Danny again.”

“Ah,” Charlie says. “I think I can guess one of the things that went on between you.”

Alex nods.

“Okay, so, here’s how this goes: If it was good, you don’t tell me anything. A gentleman never kisses and tells, yeah? But you do tell me honestly if it was bad. Or, amending that slightly, you also tell if it was good but you got a little too caught up and weren’t safe.”

“It was safe, and it was very good.”

“Good for you,” Charlie says with a grin. “So, are you seeing him again?”

Alex nods. “He wants to.”

“Do you?”

Again, Alex nods. “I can’t help but be surprised that he wants to.”

“’Course he does,” Charlie replies. “I’ve told you before, anyone would be lucky to have us. More me than you, obviously, but since I, unfortunately, just don’t go for guys, they get the best consolation prize imaginable.”

Shaking his head, Alex starts, “Without going beyond the bounds of gentlemanly behaviour, can you tell me, have you ever- with another?”

“Yeah,” Charlie answers. “Once when I was sixteen, and when I started uni, I had a girlfriend for three months. On the second month. With her, it was good. We broke up because she reconnected with an old boyfriend. The first time- it was as good as it could be with two stupid kids who didn’t really know one another and just did it because it seemed like the adult thing to do. On the whole, not very good, but we both realised that it shouldn’t be done again and parted on amicable enough terms.”

“If he’s still around in a few months, you’ll have to introduce us,” Charlie continues. “But getting to the other reason we’re meeting: Once I graduate next week, I have my interview with the Kingsman.”

Alex offers his hand. “Congratulations.”

…

Charlie glances at his father.

Easton continues glaring at the stranger sitting in the living room.

“I need you to understand, Mister Hesketh, this truly is optional. If you refuse, all that is required is you keep quiet.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Arthur has committed treason. This is not in dispute. If you wish, you may look at the evidence gathered for yourself, but remember, confidentially is essential. He is a traitor, and he must be removed. Unfortunately, I don’t mean arrested, given a proper trial, and imprisoned, which is what Galahad and Merlin would insist on. Someone needs to kill him.”

“And you want that to be me?”

“I don’t,” Easton interjects. “Charlie, there might come a time in your life when you’re forced to kill. I understand and accept that, but this-” Looking at the man, he says, “He’s just barely out of university. Forgery, forgery detection, undercover, maybe even interrogation, of the strictly legal sort, at least- those are the skills that should be nurtured. He’d thrive. What happens if this dampens-”

“Dad,” Charlie interrupts. “Let him finish.”

The man nods. “We need someone to gain Arthur’s trust, and upon graduation, silently execute him. It has to be after graduation. Once he’s dead, it’s unknown how Galahad and Merlin will react. It might be necessary to terminate their employment, and there are other agents who are likely to follow. We need to make sure the number of agents isn’t too low.”

“However, if you accept this assignment, you will need to try to get Galahad’s protégé to fail without resorting to deadly or otherwise permanent harm. It doesn’t matter who they are or what you personally think of them. Arthur has had an inexplicable aversion to every protégé of Galahad’s. This one will be no different. In addition, a loyalty to Galahad- we wish to keep Galahad, but if his reaction is bad, he and those loyal to him might have to be dealt with. It's better this individual be sent home and have the freedom to pursue other options, and one of the best ways to ingratiate you to Arthur will be to show a similar aversion and rid him and the Kingsman of this individual.”

“And if I refuse, I can still interview with the Kingsman?”

Easton gives Charlie a hopeful look.

“Yes,” the man answers. “You will tell no one of this. Someone else will be selected. They won’t bother you. Arthur and, unfortunately, Galahad’s protégé will be their targets.”

“I’ll do it.”

“You will think about it for the next seventy-two hours,” Easton firmly corrects. “And you'll talk about it with your mother and me, and then, you will make your decision.”

“But not your brother,” the man says. “I’m aware of his value to MI6 and his security clearance. Neither authorises him to hear any of this.”

“I understand.”

…

In the club the target is in, the name “Alistair Turner” catches Charlie’s ears.

“You two go on,” he tells Roxy and Eggsy. “Best we split up, yeah?”

Once they’re gone, he turns to the TV.

“Found dead in his trunk…”

The channel is changed.

…

Tied to a set of railroad tracks, Charlie looks up at the strange man looming over him.

Alex can’t be dead, he thinks. I’d be able to feel it, wouldn’t I? I’d know.

Another part reminds himself he never felt or remembered anything about Alex until he was in his twenties.

The ropes against his wrists chafe, and he thinks, This is likely a test.

If it is, he knows how to pass it, and then, he can find a way to contact his parents.

If it isn’t, he dies.

Making a decision, he pleads, begs, and when he’s told he’ll be going home, he curses out Merlin.

…

There are some words Charlie has never said within his mother’s hearing, but he’s close to hurling them _at_ her.

“Damn it, Mum, would you please just- I’m sorry I failed. If that’s too much for you and Dad, fine, but bloody answer my questions about Alex! Is he okay? Is he alive? I swear, I’ll jump out of the car if you don’t-”

She slams the brakes, and her arm shoots out to restrain him.

When he’s through reeling, he realises she’s hugging him tightly and softly crying.

“Mum,” he desperately says.

Finally, she stops, moves back, and wipes his water-stained cheeks with her fingers. “I love you, baby. And I promise, Daddy and I will tell you everything you need to know when you get home, okay?”

He can only nod.

…

When Charlie walks into his house, he sees Alex sitting and holding hands with a black-haired man.

“You’re alive,” he breathes out.

Alex jumps up. “So are you.”

Somehow, they find themselves hugging.

“I’m sorry,” Alex says. “It was the best way I knew how.”

Breaking the hug, he demands, “Someone tell me what in the hell is going on. Right now.”

…

After Danny leaves, Charlie and Alex sit down with Chelsea while Easton paces.

“I’m going to kill Holmes and the rest of them,” he snarls.

Chelsea squeezes Charlie’s hand. “Baby, somehow, Arthur found out about you. We had to get you out.”

“It doesn’t help that you might have decided to stay even if we could have gotten the warning to you,” Easton snaps.

“Easton,” Chelsea starts.

“It was my idea,” Alex quietly interjects. “I couldn’t be absolutely sure, but if you thought something might have happened to me, I guessed that you would do whatever necessary to in order to leave. I wanted you be a Kingsman. But I wanted my brother alive more.”

“So, you faked your death?” He pauses. “How much does this Danny know and understand about what’s going on? Because, suddenly, I either really like him, or I’m really worried about your involvement with him. Possibly both, actually.”

Easton finally sits down. “We arranged it so that certain people, including you, would hear about his death. As far as the world and most of MI6 are concerned, Alex is still alive and well. As for Danny, while I sympathise with that poor young man, the only thing your mother and I care about right now is keeping you safe until someone neutralises Arthur and anyone he might have set out after you.”

…

Charlie lies on his bed, and Alex sits at the foot.

“So, you and Danny?”

“He doesn’t know what I am. I told him about you, however, and he- he always seems to understand, even when he doesn’t fully. He simply supports me. Does that make sense?”

“I suppose,” he answers. “Not that I’m not glad, but why are you here instead of with him right now?”

Alex is quiet.

“I don’t want to lose him.”

Propping himself up, Charlie asks, “Are you afraid you might?”

“Someone has been following us. I don’t know which of us is the target. I know what Frances would think of him and my relationship. You were put in genuine danger. I’d rather not have him than risk him being hurt.”

“Hm.” Charlie is silent for a long moment. “Do you tell him things that you don’t tell me? That you wouldn’t tell me?”

Cautiously, Alex answers, “Yes.”

“Does he share his secrets with you?”

“Yes.”

“Then, you don’t get to make that decision,” Charlie declares. “He can decide whether he wants to risk himself, but you can’t decide that he won’t. Frances’s reign is over. Marie is going to have to make her own choices, but Frances doesn’t have any more power or say over you, me, and my parents. Moreover, anyone who tries to hurt Danny deals with the four of us. The only way that ever changes is if he hurts you. Then, he has to deal with, at least, three of us.”

Almost too softly to hear, Alex asks, “What if he and I simply end up not working? Not necessarily him hurting me, just the relationship ends?”

Sitting up fully, Charlie hugs Alex. “Then, you’ve got me, brother. I’ll help you through it as best I can.”

…

A few days after Charlie’s return, the Hesketh family and Alex are having breakfast when Easton announces, “I got an email last night. Arthur is dead.”

“What does that mean for me,” Charlie asks.

“Certain people are willing to pull some strings so that you get another chance with the Kingsman,” Easton answers. “Are you absolutely sure you won’t let your mum and I help you find a nice civilian job? What if you find someone? Do you want to go through what Alex and Danny have been?”

“Dad, he’s sitting right beside me.”

Alex clears his throat. “Your parents are going to help me leave MI6 and find a civilian job suited to my skills. If there’s any chance of a life with Danny- I love him. If he loves me, too, I don’t want to worry about my work coming between us.”

“See? Why don’t you follow your brother’s example?”

“You’re being awfully quiet, Mum,” he notes.

Chelsea sighs. “All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be safe and happy, sweetheart. If you can’t be safe, I hope you can, at least, be happy. If you really think the Kingsman is still the answer, your dad and I will support you.”

“Thank you.”

“Before you leave, however, Alex needs to bring Danny over for a proper dinner.”

“I’m not sure-” Alex starts.

“We’ll make him feel very welcome, sweetie,” Chelsea says. “But if you love him, we need to get to know him much better.”

Easton nods. “From what I’ve seen so far, him loving you back isn’t really much of a question, but you come with us. It’s best to see if he can accept that as early as possible.”

Leaning over, Charlie whispers, “Regretting me showing up outside your building that day?”

“Never,” Alex promptly answers.

“Yeah, me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Generally, I try not to express my agreement/disagreement with a character's actions and statements in order to let readers form their own opinions, but there are times when I feel compelled to. 
> 
> While I believe Charlie's statements in regards to asexual and aromantic people was important in terms of his characterisation within this fic, I do not hold such views. I didn't particularly enjoy writing that part, and honestly, the only reason Alex didn't have a much stronger reaction is because giving him one would do his characterisation a disservice.


End file.
